Microphones and acoustic sensors have a variety of parameters that affect the sensitivity, dynamic range, and other sensor behaviors. These parametric choices are traditionally fixed based on the design of the acoustic sensor during the design time or production. If any changes are required to the microphone output, various forms of processing can be performed on the microphone output, but traditionally there has been no way to change the microphone output for a given acoustic input. Furthermore, if any changes were to be made to the microphone, the programming would have to be delivered via a wired line-in connection. This can increase the cost and complexity of circuit boards housing the microphones.